Angel Beats!
by Jessiekitty99
Summary: The strange dark girl appeared in a place that was all unknown to her. Only to find that an all out she hadn't actually killed herself for good. My O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Ayames eyes opened and she saw a full moon lingering above her head. She could faintly remember something about what she was doing before she ended up on a field of grass. She remembered salty tears running down her face and a silver razor dripping with blood. She was a tall, sixteen year old girl with black hair and blonde bangs. Her name was Ayame Sasake and she had successfully committed suicide.

Confused she _stood_ up and looked at her surroundings. She was at a school, a truely large school equipped with a track and field, many buildings, and dorm rooms. Cautiously Ayame walked off the field and meandered around the school. She saw a girl with almost silver hair in the middle of a walkway. Ayame walked up to her and stopped when she was close enough to talk. "Where are we?" Ayame asked, she asked this question like she usually talked, apathetic. The girl looked at Ayame and didn't answer. Ayame looked back at her and walked off. _Fine that's okay, I'll find somebody else to ask. _Ayame thought. She was far away from the girl and she heard music. So being curious, Ayame followed the sound of it and found a gym. Lights were flashing on and off and students were going bezerk. Ayame peeked her head through and saw a band of all girls preforming on the stage. Suddenly from the side of her the light haired girl walked in and still had a plain look on her face. From the corner of her eye, Ayame saw a girl with binoculars looking at this strange, dull girl. The girl walked out of the gymnasium and Ayame decided to follow her.

Outside Ayame hid behind pillars and walls. She heard gun fire and jerked her head in the direction. The un speaking girl was being shot at and not a single bullet penetrated her. Ayame was truly confused now, she stealthy walked up to one of the guys shooting and asked, "Who is she?"

"She's Angel, the schools student body president, take this will ya?" He handed Ayame a gun, she was stunned and took the gun into her hands. "Shoot her!" the boy told Ayame.

"Why?"

"She's the enemy of the 'Not Dead Yet Battlefront'" he replied, obviously getting quite flustered with Ayame's constant barrage of questions. "Just shoot her, please," he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, like a conforming smart person was labeled to do. Ayame nodded and started shooting this girl, Angel. it was quite fun for Ayame, but then Angel statred walking towards the group, and they all retreated. No damage was done to Angel. _Weird. _Ayame thought. The boy grabbed Ayame's sleeve, and rushed her to where the rest of the group was. When they were far from the Angel girl they all sat against pillars or walls and started talking about stuff that Ayame had no knowledge of.

"Damn!" a guy with purple hair said. "Her stupid hand sonic and barrier!"

"Calm down Noda, it's alright," another replied.

"Woah man, she totally beat our asses!" a blonde with a bandanna said, in a slightly clouded voice. Ayame cleared her throat and all eyes were on her. The one with glasses spoke up.

"This is a new recruit." the guy Noda replied.

"Well, who is she?"

"I'm Ayame." They all nodded slightly and she spoke up again. "Why am I here? I should be dead"

"You are in a place that people come when they died young. You can't die here, see," he took the axe that Noda has balanced over his shoulder and sliced Noda in half. Quickly Noda shrieked and held his stomach.

"Holy crap the fricken hurt you bastard! Why did you do that!" His wounds were slowly healing and Ayames eyes grew wide.

"You only feel that pain," The one with glasses replied. After a while he explained all the details of how Ayame came to be here and who Angel was. It took a while for her to process it all.

"So, how did you die?" Noda asked. Another guy elbowed him in the chest and he winced.

"I, I committed suicide," Ayame said this and the group fell silent. The tension was all too awkward for anybody's liking.

"Okay then, lets get back and report to Yuri." Takamatsu said breaking silence.

* * *

><p>This is my third fan fiction. It's not so good but please leave reviews so I can learn how to become better at writing. It's a win win situation if you do! Thanks for reading and please review!Scouty-chan<p>

*DISCLAIMER No I don't own anything just a fan blah blah blah*


	2. Apology Letter

**Authors apology to the 3 readers I have...**

Hai guys, I am writing this apology because I haven't uploaded anything in forever! The reasons are that I fell into a deep depression least year probably during the time that i started fan fiction, I also was super busy over the summer and a lot this year, I have also had drama at school lately too. I have lost a bunch of my friends and I just don't like my self too much. You can probably also tell that I have changed my name as well, Scout Scarlet was a fake girl who I wanted to be. Now I am Jessiekitty and this is the real me. My instagram, youtube, and now fanfiction have all been changed from Scout to Jessie. Ignore who Scout was..she was a bitch lol. Anyways, thank you guys so much i am defiantly going to try and post more and I hope you guys read and review my fanfictions. Thank you all so much again! Have a beautiful day!

JessieKitty99


End file.
